


Siren Song

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fatherly Abuse, Fluff, Happy Ending, Language, M/M, Multi, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Clint and Bucky are finally opening up about their relationship. However, neither are prepared for the songstress who has her own world of troubles.





	Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Kari’s Marvelous 2k Writing Challenge @until-theend-oftheline || Star Spangled Bingo @star-spangled-bingo
> 
> Marvelous Writing Challenge Prompt: “Oh God. I think I am in love” - “For your sake, I wouldn’t tell her/him that” 
> 
> Star Spangled Bingo Square Filled: Caught in a burning building
> 
> A/N: Italics are sign language. I’ve written and rewritten this fic nearly five times. I really hope you enjoy. I also realized it’s over the 6k limit so forgive me but I tried to make it fit. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

  “How do I look?” Bucky asks nervously still unsure of the new haircut and suit Nat had talked him into buying. The Avengers were going out for a well-deserved night on the town.

  Clint looked up from where he was admiring himself in the mirror. He froze looking Bucky over making a spinning motion with his fingers. Bucky rolled his eyes but complied slowly turning, “Yeah I’d tap that.”

  Bucky snorted, “You are currently tapping that, Birdie.”            

  “Oh am I? Lucky me,” Clint winks turning back to the mirror attempting to restyle his hair. Bucky marched across the room pushing his hands down.

  “Stop, it looks decent and you’re going to mess it up.”

  Clint matches his gaze, “Make me.”

  “Not that this isn’t hot but the cars here,” Nat interrupts arms crossed watching from the doorway.

  “Pervert,” Clint hisses but does lean forward pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Bucky’s mouth.

  Tony had advocated for a night out on the town with everyone happily agreeing. Not to mention it would be the first time that Clint and Bucky would be seen publicly as a couple. It had happened accidentally. Bucky awakes from the nightmares of his time as a Hydra agent while the nightmares that Loki had forced in Clint’s head though mostly fictional were never far from his thoughts. They’d meet and spar until they could finally pass out. It went from there until one day Bucky pressed forward seeking a moment of comfort. Clint was ready and waiting for more than willing for this since day one. It took the team months to realize, well except for Natasha, that the two were a couple. Now the public would know.

  The nightclub was stylish and intimate enough for the privacy of the superheroes. Steve offered to buy the first round with Tony scoffing pushing a black credit card into the waitress’ hand, “Well, Tony Stark I finally got you here.”

  “I didn’t realize this was your place, Dex,” Tony uttered sarcastically shaking the man’s hand. Something about him instantly set Bucky on the edge. He didn’t trust him at all. Clint felt Bucky freeze up and squeezed his hand in support.

“This place is my pride and joy,” he beamed taking a seat much to Tony’s well-covered aggravation. “But nothing compares to my star.”

  “Yes, who did you hold hostage to sing here?” Tony continued and the Avengers kept quiet but enjoyed the way he handled the creepy guy.

  The lights dimmed then and the man turned excitedly to the stage as a voice called through the intercom, “Ladies, Gentlemen, and all those in between put your hands together for Rose!”

  Bucky and Clint both leaned forward as you glided onto the stage. The light gave you an ethereal glow while the dress hugged your curves in all the right places, but it was Sam who spoke up first, “Who the hell is she?”

  “A living goddess,” Thor remarked and Steve, Natasha, and Bruce readily agreed.

  The man who greeted Tony turned back, “You haven’t heard anything yet!”

  You step to the stand as the lights shimmer while you grip the microphone. The music begins slowly and the club erupts into applause at the notes. Bucky assumes they know the song but he doesn’t let himself be enamored by your very presence. Clint squeezes his hand sharing the sentiment and much like the rest of the Avengers and the other patrons’ no one can look away from her.

**_In the land of gods and monsters_  
I was an angel  
Living in the garden of evil  
Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed  
Shining like a fiery beacon**

“Who is she?” Tony asks the club owner again.

“My daughter, Y/N,” he grins. “Well, adopted but still. She’s got pipes on her, like you wouldn’t believe.”

“They let you adopt?”

“Hilarious as always Stark,” the man sneered but stood to button his suit jacket. “Enjoy the show.”

**_In the land of gods and monsters_  
I was an angel, lookin’ to get fucked hard  
Like a groupie incognito posing as a real singer  
Life imitates art  
You got that medicine I need  
Dope, shoot it up straight to the heart please  
I don’t really wanna know what’s good for me  
God’s dead, I said ‘baby that’s alright with me’    **

  Your voice pulled the focus from Dex to the stage. Tony forgot what he was saying leaning forward. Clint kissed Bucky passionately pulling him to the dance floor. He held Bucky close as you sang, but Clint could only barely make out the song. He, however, didn’t miss the way everyone was acting. It was like they were in a dream state completely under a spell of some sort. He looked to Bucky and Bucky seemed to be affected as well. He turned to you and didn’t miss the glowing purple in your eyes as you sang.

Clint didn’t say anything that night as you left the stage but he had a bad feeling. He didn’t share it with Bucky but did slip back each night you were scheduled to perform. He chose to come in through the rafters and made sure to not put in his hearing aids. He watched as you sang your eyes giving off that glow but this time he saw what was happening. The servers all had earplugs and worked through the crowd stealing what they could. He watched jewelry, money, and credit cards vanish into their pockets. The man who welcomed Tony the other night waited just off stage keeping an eye on you as the song finished.

This was all eerily familiar to his life before SHIELD. He shuddered thinking of his time with the circus as he climbed from the roof of the club. He climbed into his truck and started it to head to the Tower when the passenger door opened, “Drive.”

  “ _Excuse me?_ ” he signed.

  “ _I need you to drive before he realizes I left with you_ ,” you signed back and Clint was impressed pulling into traffic.

  Ever observant Clint watched you as he headed back. Your hands were in your lap fidgeting and you were nervous, practically terrified by the look in your eyes. You finally reached up plucking the pin from your hair and shaking it off. Clint pulled into the underground garage and stepped out moving to hold the door open for you.

“ _You can put your hearing aids in I’m not going to enchant you_ ,” you scoffed crossing your arms tightly.

“ _I’d rather not until I know for sure. No offense,_ ” he answered.

“ _It’s actually full offense, but sure I can’t blame you,_ ” you moved past him heading for the elevator and Clint chuckled.

 Clint pressed in his code watching as you kept your arms protectively over you. He didn’t miss the way you panicked when the elevator began to move. You were nervous as hell and that made a dangerous combination. Luckily Clint remembered his cellphone and typed in a message to FRIDAY to alert the rest of the team. When the door opened you instinctively moved behind him as he led you out towards the common room.

  “Honey you’re home,” Bucky came around the corner with a teasing smile. “We were just getting ready to start the movie.”

  Clint widened his eyes shaking his head but you stepped up, “He didn’t put in his hearing aids because he’s afraid of me. He’s also alerted the team I’m dangerous on his cellphone. He’s not very good at the stealth thing.”

  Bucky snorted, “He can be when he wants to. Well, since he’s called out the welcome wagon let’s get this over with.”

  “Agreed. I’m already regretting my decision coming to him,” you stick your tongue out at Clint who scoffs signing to Bucky.

  “ _Tell the Siren over here I can read lips and frankly, she’s rude,_ ” Clint answered by sticking his own tongue out much to Bucky’s amusement.

  “See why I love the guy,” Bucky threw his flesh arm around his shoulder. “Come on let’s go meet the team.”

  Clint keeps his eyes on you as Bucky pushes the door open. You swallow seeing The Avengers all standing in defense. Thankfully they’re not in uniform as they seemed to be enjoying a night in but they looked no less deadly.

You didn’t make another move as Clint and Bucky joined the team making you practically squirm under their gaze. Steve Rogers stepped forward, “Care to explain why you’re here?”

“My name is Y/N and I came to turn myself in. The owner of the club Dex is planning something that I don’t want a part of but I think a lot of people are going to die.”

  Nat scoffs picking up her drink, “He’s a con artist using you as a weapon. Just don’t sing.”

“I’m not the only one, okay! He has others and they aren’t like me they love to hurt people,” you pull off your jacket turning to lift your hair to show them your back where the scars were and the dress didn’t quite cover them all. When you turned back Natasha had gone quiet, “Trust me they will kill people.”

  “And how does Dex figure into all of this?” Tony asks flopping onto the couch and putting his feet up.

  “Who do you think gave me these scars?”

  No one said anything for a moment until Clint walked forward and signed, “ _Tell us everything._ ”

  “Put your hearing aids in bird boy,” you pulled your jacket back on and let Thor take your arm leading you to the couch next to Tony.

  The Avengers took a seat around and Bucky held out a box for Clint. Reluctantly he took it putting his hearing aids in and took Bucky’s hand. Bucky laughed and looked at you and then back at Clint, “ **Oh God. I think I am in love**.”

 “It better be with me,” Clint grunts.

 “Yes, you but a little bit with her too. She’s something,” Bucky teased because he knew there was something about her that Clint liked.

Clint laughed climbing onto the couch, “ **For your sake, I wouldn’t tell her that.**  She’ll eat you alive, Bucky.” 

“If you two are finished we need to hear what’s happening,” Maria interrupted shaking her head before turning back to you.

  “Alright, sweetheart, spill,” Tony orders.

  “Dex has arranged to host some gala the mayor is putting on. It’s supposed to be the who’s who of New York with celebrities thrown in. I don’t know the full plan just that I’m supposed to sing everyone to sleep. He won’t tell me anything else.”

  “So what makes you think people will get killed. It seems like another gig like the one at the club,” Tony throws out there reaching forward for his drink.

  “It’s the people he’s called in to help with this. My brothers and sisters aren’t good people and if they’re coming together for a job then people get hurt or dead quick. I’ve been trying to figure out what to do for weeks and this was my last chance. Please, you have to believe me,” you pleaded with desperation that they would just believe you.

  “Is this the event supposed to be happening next weekend?” Pepper asks handing an embossed invitation to Tony.

  “Yes ma’am, it’s supposed to be a big deal I’m told.”

  “It’s the highlight of the season around here bested only by the Tony’s or the Met Gala,” Pepper looked through her phone. “The Avengers were invented and we did RSVP.”

  “What will happen Lady Y/N if they know you’ve come here?” Thor interrupts and you swallow.

  “I’ll be punished or killed and,” you closed your eyes trying to remain strong. “And if I get a choice I’m choosing death.”

  Silence fell on the team until Steve stood up, “We won’t let that happen.”

  “Listen whatever happens you just have to protect those people. I can’t go back and fix what I’ve done but I can stop someone from dying. If I have to go to jail I’ll go it’s what I deserve but just help me do something right for once,” you plead.

  “We’ll help. Can you give us a rundown of all the other people working for Dex? I mean people with abilities?” Steve asks.

  You reach into your dress and pull the flash drive handing it to Steve. You’re embarrassed but it was the safest place on your person thankfully Steve says nothing hand the drive to Natasha who walks out of the room not sparing you another look. You know she doesn’t trust you but at the moment all that matters is that innocent people are saved.

  “So where does he think you are now?” Tony asks eyeing you.

  “After a performance, I always go home with someone. He probably thinks I’m off on another rendezvous.”

  “Is it by choice?” Bucky’s voice surprises even Clint but he can see the fear in his gaze.

  “Never Sergeant I go only if they ask me of their own free will. Nothing more,” you insist already knowing that look. “I’m by no means a good person but I’m not that. I will never be that.”

  You look away drying your eyes before standing, “I need to go. I don’t ever spend the night and Dex has someone watching my apartment. All of my information is on the flash drive but it’s nearly one am and if I’m not back by two am they will find me.”

  “And we should trust you?” Tony asked standing up.

You sighed closing your eyes hoping no one saw the tears, “At this point do what you like. I’m just trying to save people. I can’t do it alone and you’re supposed to be the fucking Avengers. I don’t need you to trust me but trust that innocent people will get hurt if you do nothing.”

  They watched you turn to rush from the room back towards the elevator. You swore you heard your name but closed the elevator door quickly just wanting to be away. You had only wanted to do something good for once but not even the Avengers could trust you. By the time the elevator doors open you had shed more tears than you’d ever admit and went out into the cool night just wanting to go home and go to bed. Thankfully the streets were empty save for a few late night people possibly heading home. Then again maybe they were like you and no place was home.

  “Well, good evening sister,” Adrian’s voice sent a cold shiver down your spine.

  “Adrian?” you look up and he sits on top of a newspaper dispenser with a malicious smile.

  “Dear sister, what would our siblings and father say if they found out you just left the Avengers headquarters? Have you been a bad girl?”

  “No I went home with one of them before I realized who they were and I left. I already know what you’re thinking but I’ve done nothing wrong.”

Adrian slipped off the newspaper bin and moved toward you throwing out his hand. Your whole body froze as he moved around you, “You know you’ve never quite learned to lie properly.”

  Although your body was held frozen your eyes filled with terror watering remembering all the pain Adrian had helped you to before. He circled you like a predator before waving his fingers forcing you to follow after him. A car pulled up along the road and Adrian forced you inside where your heart sunk to find Dex waiting and your other brother Bronx at the driver’s seat. Adrian climbs into the passenger seat once you’re settled next to your adopted father.

  With a deep sigh Dex scolded, “Y/N, I don’t know why you have to always make things hard on yourself. Did you honestly expect to sneak off with an Avenger and no one notice?”

  You still couldn’t move of your own free will but you had a feeling is was a rhetorical question as Bronx sped down the streets heading back to the club. No one said a word for a while until Adrian turned, “Father, may I have her tonight. I have some new lessons for her.”

  “Well, I was going to punish her myself but yes Adrian. Bronx will take her to your playroom but for now, let her speak. I want to hear her pleas,” he smiles at you sweetly and you feel utter disgust.

  With another wave of his hand, your body is your own again. After his little trick, your muscles always feel tender like they’ve been overworked, but you ignore the pain reaching immediately for the door handle. You will not be tortured by Adrian. Not again. Dex, however, was waiting and backhands you so hard your head hits the window dazing you. You gasp as he grabs your hair pulling it back tightly. You press your lips together to stifle any response to his abuse. You refuse to give any of them satisfaction.  

  “Do you have anything to say?” Dex asks through gritted teeth.

  “Go to hell,” you spit and he slaps you again.

  “I don’t know why you always want to fight me,” he growls. “I took you off the street and gave you a home. You want for nothing and have men and women falling at your feet and it’s not enough. You’re not going to ruin this for me or your siblings.”

  The car jerks to a stop after his tirade. Fear swallows you whole because there is no one to help you. Even if the Avengers believed you about the Gala that didn’t help you now. Bronx pulls you out of the car by the back of your neck practically dragging you down the alleyway to the door that leads to the basement of the club. Although every part of you wants to struggle you don’t instead of trying to talk to your brutish brother.

  “Bronx, please don’t let them hurt me. You’re my big brother,” Bronx didn’t look down but you didn’t miss the clench in his jawline. Bronx was technically your blood relative since you discovered you both shared a father. You hoped that would help me remember that you were always at his side not Adrian and not Dex, “Remember it’s you and me against the world. Not them they’re not like us.”

Suddenly you’re pulled from Bronx’s grasp and thrown against the brick wall. Bronx doesn’t move as Adrian steps forward using his powers to pull you to your feet. It feels like an invisible hand is wrapped around your throat and Dex chuckles, “You’ll have to punish her for trying to turn your brother against you Adrian.”

  You pled with broken gasps as the invisible hand around your throat tightens. Tears roll down your cheeks and before you know it you’re swallowed up by darkness. A part of you hopes to never wake up again.

##  **AVENGERS TOWER**

“So was she telling the truth?” Clint asked. Nat was pouring through the files on the flash drive with Tony and Sam at her side.

  “Yeah she was and she was right to warn us. Dex has five adopted children all with special abilities. There is an Adrian who appears to have some sort of telepathic abilities, Bronx is nearly indestructible with strength three times that of a normal man, twins Carson and Andy have elemental abilities such as fire and water manipulation, and lastly, Y/N who is the younger sister of Bronx. She has abilities similar to that of Wanda’s mental manipulation that causes a dreamlike state. She’s given us everything on her and her brother’s including weaknesses, but strangely enough Dex himself is human,” Nat reported to the Avengers gathered around the computer. Files opened and closed showing pictures of the adopted siblings.

  “So what’s the plan for the gala?” Steve pressed.

  “It starts off like the normal burglary aspect. Y/N is supposed to sing forcing everyone into a dream state. Then they start with ransom demands and if they’re not met a hostage will be executed every half hour. It’s all a cover though as Dex will be escaping with the bounty as well as deeds to property signed over by the party attendees while under Y/N’s spell. Once they are clear he sets a bomb off killing everyone inside. While they are sorting through the rubble Dex and his children escape with the money and properties that will be signed over to an Addison Monroe, which is one of Y/N’s aliases. The insurance will also pay out to Miss Monroe and they’ll be set for life. The hope that we will be there was a promise Dex made to a financier of the club, who is actually an agent of Hydra,” Nat pulled up more detailed accounts of the plan. It appeared that Dex was in communication with the Hydra agent in arranging everything.

  “So the siblings what were they Hydra experiments?” Bucky asks his nerves on edge at the mention of Hydra’s involvement. Clint is at his back rubbing calming circles to let him know he isn’t alone, but it does little to alleviate the fear.

  “I guess it’s possible. They’ve apparently done this before minus the bombing. However, two men didn’t fall completely under Y/N’s spell and reported them to the authorities. The men were found later with their necks snapped. It coincides with Y/N’s back injuries. According to the note here she went with the men to try and protect them but wasn’t strong enough,” Natasha felt utter remorse at her reaction to you as she pulled up the file showing the complete extent of your injuries. It was sickening what had happened to you.

  “I can’t believe I accused her of being a rapist,” Bucky spoke feeling like Nat at the moment. “Being with those people after the show is probably the closest she feels to actual love.”

  “So what do we do?” Clint asks. “Wait for them to set the plan in motion or stop the gala altogether?”

  “I vote to stop it altogether. We don’t want to risk any civilians and I think we need to pull Y/N as soon as possible. If they figure out she gave this to us I can’t imagine what they’ll do to her,” Tony clicked through the photos once more reviewing the plans of the club.

  “Clint and I can begin surveillance on the club tonight. They’ll probably want to run scenarios for the night beforehand. Not to mention maybe we can find a way to grab Y/N,” Bucky shared a look with his boyfriend who readily agreed. A bad feeling had settled in Clint’s stomach once you left.

  “Your call Cap,” Tony turned to Steve.

  “Clint and Bucky get on the surveillance tonight. Make sure you’re not seen and document everything, Nat, you and Sam are on intelligence find everything on these kids and Dex, Tony it’s your job to get in touch with the mayor and begin the efforts to cancel this party, and Thor I want you and Wanda to investigate Hydra’s role in all this. I think it’s more than financing Dex’s life of crime. Tonight I’ll join Clint and Bucky on surveillance and then I’ll help anywhere else I’m needed. Questions?”

  The Avengers nodded accepting their tasks before breaking off. Clint and Bucky were in their shared apartment getting ready in silence. Bucky felt bad for the implications he made about you while Clint was cursing himself for not trusting you. Both didn’t say a word as they worked their way down to the garage where Steve waited with a sleek black car. Clint took the driver’s seat while Bucky took the back. The club was closed as it was nearing four am. Clint took to the roof slipping into the rafters as he had done the past week. Bucky was on the roof across the street while Steve was monitoring the alleyways.

  “Seen anything?” Bucky asks through the comms.

  “No, but it is four o’clock in the morning. We might’ve jumped ahead of ourselves,” Clint commented back but then he heard.

  The scream carried up to the rafters filled with pain. Clint knew right away it was you and immediately took off down the side trying to find a way down, “Clint, what’s the matter?” Steve’s voice echoed.

  “I think they’re torturing Y/N,” he breathed as he dropped to the stage. “Call in backup right now.” He demanded just as another scream tore through the silence of the club.

  “I’ve got the call into the rest of the team,” Steve replied. “Bucky and I are on our way in.”

  Clint didn’t acknowledge trying desperately to find you. As soon as he moved through the curtains of the backstage he saw the trap door. That made sense he’d have you under there. The door opened and Clint slipped down the ladder being quiet when you screamed again but this time a chorus of laughter joined in.

  “What’s wrong sis? Too hot for you?” a weasel-like voice sneered at you.

  “Fuck you,” Clint heard the short clipped curse you sent them but it was quickly followed by another scream.

  Clint cocked an arrow as he came to a landing and turned looking down into the basement. Dex sat at a table with a young man sitting beside him. Meanwhile, you were hanging from chains in the center of the room. Cuts littered your arms and neckline while you hair hung back matted and blood covered your face, a cut above your left eye and a likely broken nose the culprits. Two identical men stood before you and he watched as fire appeared from the one’s hand and singed your legs. It must have been the cause of all your screams once he saw the burnt marks covering your thighs and calves. The dress you had been wearing earlier now mostly in tatters scorched and bloody.

  “Brother mine I think she’s learned a lesson,” the twin called out. Water burst from the sink in the corner pouring over you until he swung his hands stopping it. “She’s all yours father.”

  “Thank you, my boys. Why don’t you go on home for the evening? Adrian and I will finish up with your sister.”

  “Of course father,” the fire twin stepped forward kissing your cheek even as you recoiled from his touch, “Goodnight sister.”

  Clint listened to your labored breaths but you kept your eyes closed not saying anything. The twins left and Clint hid further back in the shadow. The only sibling he couldn’t account for was the one that was actually your blood. He cocked his arrow aiming for Dex when he turned shooting the arrow at the large man running toward him. The man knocked it away as if it meant nothing.

  “Dammit. Under attack here guys,” Clint manages to dodge the large man as he swings. Clint leaps over the railing grabbing onto the chine that is connected to the one holding you. He pulls out one of his explosive arrows jamming it into the chain link before dropping down. Clint lands at your feet as the arrowhead explodes and catches you in his arms as the chain releases you the whole time glaring at your father.

  “Well, that was certainly something Agent Barton,” Dex applauded.

  Clint tried to lower you down but realized he was frozen. He remembered Natasha’s report and hadn’t spared a second thought once he’d rescued you. Adrian moved closer and jerked you from Clint’s arms tossing you to the ground, “Now Clint you’ve made a terrible mistake coming here.”

  “You ruined everything,” Dex roared kicking you in your ribs. Blood splattered on the cement floor as he drew back kicking you again this time in the head.

  “What do you want me to do with him?” Adrian asked.

  “Get him out of here. No one will miss her but we can’t be the cause of an Avenger’s death,” Dex climbed up the steps calling out for the twins. “I know you never left. You never could miss a little old fashion torture.”

  The twins emerged as Bronx picked up Clint and followed Adrian and Dex from the room. His eyes were able to focus on you but you weren’t moving, “Carson? I’m afraid we have to say goodbye. Burn this place to the ground.”

  Clint watched in horror unable to do anything as the boy followed Dex’s orders sitting fire to the corners of the room before hurrying after his siblings. No one looked back and as they turned a corner Clint swore the flames were already lapping at your skin. Immense heat filled the hallway as Dex opened the door to the side alley. It was quiet and Clint watched Carson send another stream of fire down the steps igniting them.

  “Toss him in the dumpster and get the car Bronx. We need to get out of here before any other Avengers show up,” Dex committed and froze as the feeling of cold metal pressed against his temple.

  “Sorry pal,” Bucky hissed. “We decided to join the party. Let my boyfriend free from whatever they’ve done to him.”

“My son will crush you before you can blink Soldier,” Dex hissed but the fear in his voice couldn’ t be mistaken.

“Oh Dexie,” Tony’s voice filled the space as his son crashed in the alleyway behind the twins. “I’d do what the soldier says. I think him and his boyfriend have a soft spot for your daughter.”

  Dex nodded to Adrian and with a wave of his hand Clint dropped to the ground shaking his head, “You son of a bitch!” Clint delivered an uppercut to Dex that it knocked him out instantly. The boys tried to scatter but the Avengers were in place. Steve launched himself at Bronx while Sam and Natasha took on the twins. Wanda already had Adrian trapped in his mind while Clint panicked rushing to the door and begged Bucky to open it.

  Bucky did so without question but a fireball burst forth and the stairs and hallway were already completely engulfed in flames, “Clint please don’t tell me she’s still in there.”

  “We’ve got to find a way in,” Clint took off to the front of the club and Tony followed while the other Avengers handled the others.

  Clint let an arrow flow before burst through the club doors. Smoke was already starting to fill the large room and sadly flames covered the stage. That was the only other way Clint knew into the basement and his heart fell, “She’s dead.”

  “She’s in the basement isn’t she?” Bucky choked out as they both froze.

  “Not yet,” Tony rushed passed them and blasted a hole in the stage speeding through the roaring wall of fire his blasts caused. Clint and Bucky moved as close as they could but the flames were quick and it forced them back.

  A moment felt like hours before Tony burst up from the floor and raced out of the club. Clint and Bucky both turned fleeing after the Avenger hoping that he had you in his arms. They managed to jump from the building just as the gas hit one of the heat pumps causing an explosion inside. Clint landed on top of Bucky but they both scrambled as Tony with Steve’s help lowered you to the ground. Black soot covered you and the smell of burning flesh wafted over the team. Clint and Bucky knelt on either side taking a hand. Neither let go until the paramedics took you away.

  Dex sat on the curb his hands handcuffed behind him. His children all sat next to him much in the same state save for the collars on their necks that neutralized their abilities, “Come on Tony. Help an old friend out?”

  “I’m afraid not only do I not want to but there is nothing I can do. You’re lucky you’re going to jail or I’d let tall, dark, and brooding over there pull you apart.”

  Dex laughed before coughing, “It doesn’t matter. The bitch will be dead soon enough.”

  Clint pulled an arrow and shot it right into Dex’s kneecap. No one moved as the archer strode up and jerked it out blood spattering the pavement. He jerked Dex up by his color ignoring the smell of urine as the man relieved himself in terror, “For your sake, you better hope she makes a full recovery or we’ll be seeing each other again real soon. Understand?”

  Dex nodded and Clint dropped him before turning moving towards the vehicle Natasha and Bucky were waiting for him in. Tony and Steve would stay behind to handle the cleanup. Despite their decision to stay by your bedside until you regained consciousness, Natasha was able to convince them to return to the Tower for showers. Clint and Bucky clung to one another as they often did in private after a mission.

  “Buck, do you think she’ll make it?” Clint asked as he scrubbed at Bucky’s back.

  “She’s strong Clint. It’s going to be a long road but she’ll come out stronger. I believe in her,” Bucky turned.

“Do you think we’re just under her spell? I mean I feel all of this for her and it’s like it came out of nowhere,” Clint looked up at Bucky as the shower cut off.

  “It could be but I don’t know,” Bucky seemed pensive for a moment. “I wasn’t lying when I said I thought I was in love. She reminds me of you a little bit. Strong, funny, but hurting underneath.”

  “Shut up Barnes,” Clint chuckles as they pull their clothes on. “But you know she’s going to need a place to stay now and I think the room across the hall is still empty.”

  “Already talked to Tony about it,” Bucky offered a smug grin at his boyfriend.

  Once they finally made it to the hospital Steve stood guard outside your room, “It took you both long enough.”

  “Sorry we needed a shower to get rid of the smoke smell,” Bucky hugged Steve. “How’s she doing?”

  “She’s doing alright as far as we know. The doctors got her all patched up but they want to keep her medically sedated for a while due to the burns on her legs.”

  “Fuck,” Clint mutters peeking in on you past Steve’s shoulder. You look so small in the bed with the bandages wrapped around you and the wires connecting you to the IV and an oxygen machine.

  Bucky takes Clint’s hand while Steve makes himself scarce knowing that you’ll be safe. The two assassins go into the room taking a spot on either side of your bed. Each takes a hand with a soft squeeze. They share looks that hold meaning only for them. They’ll protect you without fail once you awake. You’ll never be hurt again and you will know what real love is.

##  **ONE YEAR LATER**

  Tony was hosting another party. This one he claimed was for a recent breakthrough in his clean energy research, but more than likely more to do with Pepper’s recent announcement of a little Tony on the way. Nevertheless, the Avengers and friends were in full party mode. It was nice away from the hustle of saving lives that they could still do this.

  “Alright, let’s start the karaoke portion of the evening!” Tony bellowed in the microphone.

  “Please tell me you didn’t,” you groaned as you sat between your boyfriends. Clint and Bucky held matching grins that said  _we would never_ or more likely  _we’ll make it up to you later._

  “Come on Siren we haven’t heard you sing for fun in so long,” Clint pleaded as he dropped his lips to your shoulders. “Sing me a song.”

  “Sing us a song,” Bucky growled his lips slanting over yours. You leaned into his kiss just to hear Clint’s disapproval.

  “Always got to one-up me Barnes,” he playfully slaps Bucky on the back of the head.

  “Y/N, you coming up or what?” Tony calls and with a sigh, you climb from between the two men heading towards the stage.

  “I feel like I was tricked into this,” you laugh into the mike as everyone chuckles with you. It’s been so long since you’ve sung for anyone but with one look at how excited Clint and Bucky were you knew exactly what you wanted to sing.

  “Hello everyone!” you looked down suddenly nervous. The only time you’d ever sung in front of so many people it was for terrible reasons. The urge to run away was strong but when your eyes landed on your boys all of that vanished. They loved you and it was okay. No one could hurt you and your power was yours alone, “Sorry I’m suddenly a bit nervous. It’s been over a year since I’ve sung in front of a crowd.”

  “You’re a natural sweetheart!” Clint shouted and everyone clapped in agreement.

  “Ignore him he’s sweet on me,” you smile. “My boys have really helped me recover in the last year and so I want to dedicate this to them. Clint Barton and Bucky Barnes I don’t say it a lot but I love you. I love you both so much so this is for you.”

  The music starts and Nat swears she sees tears in both eyes of the former assassins. Their hands are clasped tightly under the table. When she looks to the stage your eyes never leave them. Nat smirks and taps Steve and Sam on the shoulders and nods to Clint and Bucky, “I bet a hundred dollars they ask her to marry them by the end of the night.”

  “I’ll take that bet,” Sam shakes Nat’s hand and they both level glances at Steve. Reluctantly he leans over placing his hand on top of theirs.

  “It won’t be tonight. It will next weekend during her birthday celebration,” Steve winks and they groan as you finally begin to sing.

**_Wise men say only fools rush in_  
But I can’t help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can’t help falling in love with you?**

**_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can’t help falling in love with you**

  “Hey, Buck you know how we’re planning to take her to Vegas for her birthday?” Clint asked as you sang. Your hips swayed and neither man could remember when you had last looked so carefree.

  “Yeah, it’s going to be nice to get her out. She looks so happy Clint.”

  “Bucky I think we should get married.”

  Bucky froze turning around eyeing Clint for a sign of a joke because that’s who Clint was but this time there was nothing except seriousness, “What’s the punchline?” Bucky asked nervously.

  “No punchline this time. You said you felt it when you first met her and it’s the way I felt when Steve brought you to the tower. It may not be legally binding but I want to be with you both. Will you marry me?” Clint asked and Bucky swallowed.

  “Yeah, Birdboy I’ll marry you,” Bucky practically crawled onto Clint’s lap kissing him hard before they both turned to the stage. The song had finished applause rampant as you stepped away practically skipping to your boys. You nestled between them for the rest of the night not knowing the proposal that had occurred between your boyfriends. You fall asleep on Bucky’s shoulder and he lifts you like nothing carrying you back to the shared room.

  “I can’t wait until next weekend,” Bucky blushes as he pulls your shoes off. “She’s going to be such a pretty bride.”

  “And you a handsome groom,” Clint kisses Bucky and they both lay down cuddling your slumbering form between them. It’s not a bad future for three former criminals and they’ve more than earned their happily ever after. 


End file.
